


The Thirteenth Hour

by Servine_Thistle1



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts, Mario - Fandom, Okami, Zelda - Fandom, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servine_Thistle1/pseuds/Servine_Thistle1
Summary: School life is hard enough. Trying to balance school work with monster hunting, it just wasn't heard of and now the students of the Balamb Garden College must save time itself on top of all this





	1. Chapter 1

_**servine; Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction. This one is going to be a massive crossover between; FF7, FF10, Kingdom Hearts, Castlevania, Okami, Zelda, Luigi and Daisy cameo (sort of.) The main world is going to be from FF8. This is going to be in a collage/ high school, so the Balamb Garden will be a normal school.** _

Chapter 1

Being catapulted through another dimension is not fun, the guardian said to himself. He got up from the floor and brushed himself off. Looking at his surroundings, he knew that saint Germain wasn't around. He began to walk along the path of this new world, wondering why Galamoth had sent him to this particular world.

Suddenly, he saw someone swing for him in the corner of his eye. The guardian dodge rolled out of the upcoming attack and looked to see his foe. Death. He flew about the guardian with his scythe in his bony hands. His wings created a loud flapping sound as he hovered in the air. The reaper glared at the young albino, with an evil look as he landed on the ground and drew his wings back to rest. The cloaked reaper pulled his scythe over his head. He was about to strike.

"Death wait!" the guardian screamed in his distress.

The reaper paused and let his guard down, "Aeon? Great, there must be a reason for you coming to this world. State this reason!"

"Galamoth sensed a threat on this world. He sent both me and Saint Germain to eliminate this threat."

"Well, I apologise for nearly reaping you. The Guardians of Time get on my nerves."

"Well, you get on ours." Aeon began to walk away from the reaper.

Death flew off into the beautiful black night sky, as Aeon checked his pocket watch for the time. Half past eleven. The White Wolf materialised right beside Aeon's feet. He stroke through the wolf's long snow white coat and then she barked at the guardian.

' _Saint Germain is just passed this forest.'_ she said using her telepathy.

Aeon hadn't noticed the deep dense forest that he was standing in the middle of. He just thought it was a small woodland area. A minor miss calculation of the area. The blond haired guardian stood at the clearing of the forest. Aeon knew that his comrade knew some important information.

"The threat that the master was talking about is within that school." Saint Germain said in a serious tone.

' _Must be something big for the master to wake up from his slumber.'_

"Inside the Balamb Garden, such a strange name for a school. Me and Wolf will search the place for any threats. We should wait until half-term break, before we make a move."

Wolf nodded before letting out a loud howl to the sky.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Red XIII sat curled up on Tifa's bed as she struggled with her Geography homework. 'Draw a map of your home village using the x and y axis.' Sounded more Maths than Geography. She stroked through Red XIII's crimson coat as she chewed on her pencil in frustration. She picked up her phone and called Rinoa. She answered, great Tifa thought to herself.

'Tifa? It's half eleven. What's up?' she said tiredly.

"I'm stuck with the Geography homework. Could you help?"

'Ask Red, he's good at Geography. Good night.' she hung up.

Tifa gently shook her pet up to awake. He looked at her with tired eyes, "What's the matter Tifa? Is it your homework?"

She nodded with embarrassment, having to have her pet to help her with her homework was a little mad. Red XIII sat up, stretched his back out and took a look at the supposedly difficult piece of paper.

"It's that simple, I could do it with my paws. Just think you're looking at Balamb from the sky and draw everything roughly were it is in relation to real life. Or you could do what Cloud does, and either not do it or make it up." he explained.

"Thanks Red, you're a life saver."

"I'm really not, I just looked at this stupid piece of paper from a different angle. But I think you should leave it until tomorrow, it's getting late Tifa and it is a school night. You also have Psychology, so yeah."

Tifa decided to take Red XIII's advice and go to bed, after packing all of her stuff away first. Odd how the owner was taking orders from the pet. She settled down and drifted off into a slumber, with Red XIII at the bottom of her bed.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

The morning came round really quickly. The alarm belted out a sound to wake the young girl from her lovely dream. She hit the small contraption and rose up from the sheets. Red XIII trailed off downstairs to let his master get changed. She flung on her school uniform and rushed down the stairs. The girl grabbed her school bag and an apple. She was going to be late.

Rinoa stood at the top of the village waiting for her friend. Late, again.

The other girl sighed, "Homework done. Yes, no?"

"No Rinoa, I'll do it at break. Red told me what to do."

"Good, let's get going."

As the girls began to walk a question arose in Tifa's mind, "Where's Squall?"

"He's walking with Susano and Link. Why?"

"You two have a fight?" she asked playfully.

Rinoa shook her head, "What about you and Cloud?"  
"None existent." Tifa sighed, "How's Ammy?"

"Fine, Kushi took her to the vets the other day. The vet was the one who needed medical assistance after seeing her."  
"What can you expect from a God, who doesn't like the vets. I think you should stop taking her."

"Maybe. I should consult mum on that one. The vet would be better off. Are you going out 'you knowing' tonight."

"Durr, you should bring Ammy. Then I can bring Red. Mum with think I'm walking him."  
"I use that excuse as well. Nice. Make sure you do that homework for tomorrow."  
"Ok 'mum.'"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maleficent walked into the six former's class room. The room went silent when she did. The meanest teacher in the school, well the majority of them were nasty. Every student wondered why their parents sent them to _'this'_ particular school. Most students would have left the school within a few weeks, before they realised how good these despicable teacher were at their jobs. No one misbehaved; everyone listened, got good grades and everyone worked really hard. In less you were a member of The Diablos. The school's bully group. The members were; Seifer Almasy, Riku, Wakka, Orochi, Hector and Reno. No teacher could stop these young adults from messing about in class and disrupting the lesson. The teacher sat down at her desk and called the register. All present, including Seifer and Riku. Maleficent is going to have her work cut out for her.

"Right, you lot. We're moving onto your controlled assessment work."

The class groaned at her announcement, "Shut it, you're doing it! This one will be on William Shakespeare's Macbeth." she said handing the texts out, "Do not moan, groan, or be annoying. We're doing this text whether you like it or not. I know Shakespeare isn't the most exciting thing to do but-"

"Miss, can we do 'Harry Potter' instead." Tidus interrupted her monologue and Maleficent began to fume with anger.

"Yeah miss, Shakespeare in boring, if you want us to do an old text with oldy English in it, let's do 'The Hobbit' or 'Lord of the Rings.'" said Riku.

"Alright then, I'll be nice for once. Class vote, J.K. Rowling or J.J.R. Tolkien."

Most of the class put their hands up for 'Harry Potter.' Maleficent collected the books of Macbeth up and went into the library. Seifer breathed a sigh of relief when the witch teacher left the room. Sora stepped up to the front of the class, put on Maleficent's glass and picked up the book that she was reading.

"'Today children we'll be learning the summoning spell, 'Akio' or the spell Wingardium Leviosa." he said trying to imitate Professor Snape.

"It's not Leviosorr, it's Leviosarr." said Kairi.

"Great, the two class clowns are back. Why don't you sit back down Sora before-"

Maleficent slammed the door open as she entered, which interrupted what Riku was saying.

"Sit back down!" Sora dashed back to his seat in fear, "Now I have a copy of all of the 'Harry Potter' films. However, thanks to Sora. You're all going to be writing lines for the rest of the lesson about how Sora should be punished later." she handed out paper to everyone, "Nothing too violent."

The class was over pretty quickly, after the torture was over with. The class headed off to lunch. The Diablos were up to their old tricks again, which was mainly playing pranks on poor defenceless Aerith. Link tried to stop them from doing this by threatening to cut them up with his Master Sword, but the majority of The Diablos could use a sword. Except for Wakka.

"Hey ya beautiful." said Seifer to Aerith and Kushi.

"Go away!" Kushi said and Aerith agreed.

"One of you WILL go out with me. I'm the best looking guy in this dump."

"No!" Aerith said as she walked off dragging the Sake brewer with her.

"Great, now what?"

"You could try to go out with Rinoa. Just to annoy Squall." Riku suggested.

Tseng walked up the corridor and passed the two boys, "Hey look, it's the TA stupid Tseng."

"Tseng points out to the young pain that the T in the name Tseng is silent."

"Quit talking like that!" Seifer began to fume, the only teaching assistant that annoys him the most is Tseng because of the fact that Tseng spoke in third person all the time. Due to when he had a tumour removed in his head.

"Tseng does not understand what this young brat is trying to say. Is he trying to engage in a conversation with Tseng?" like he was the narrator to some reality T.V show, "Oh, it was at that moment when Tseng remembered that he will be in Seifer's next lesson, just to annoy the little brat."

"God, why?" he shouted to the world.

"Tseng realises that the young thorn in his ass is going to be even more of a pain when lesson five comes around. So he will have to be extra annoying. By talking."

"WHY?"

"Seifer has just realised that life is NOT fair."

"Whatever, History last anyway. With." he looked at his planner, "Xehanort."

"Tseng knows that irony is a sweet vengeance."

Nothing really happened over lunch time. Rinoa kissed Squall and Tifa attempted to win Cloud over, still failing. The young fist fighter began to stare out of the window. Daydreaming about how her life was going to pan out if Cloud and her got married. It was at that point when Xehanort entered the room, snapping the girl out of her dream by slamming his massive book on his desk.

"All shall rise." the elder man said, "Seating plan."

The class moaned at they all rose to their feet.

"Right, I shouldn't have to do this in year 13, but you lot have become very lazy. So I'm going to sit you all without your friends. Then maybe you'll all start to listen to me again."

They all looked at him with blank expressions.

"Tidus, you're sitting next to Luigi and Squall you can sit on the right of him. Zelda you can sit next to Cloud at the back. Tifa you sit at the front near me dear, so you can get extra help from Tseng if you need his advice. Rinoa you can sit next to Tifa because you two work really well together. Yuna you can sit with Squall at the back. Susano you can sit next to Kairi, who will be sitting next to Aerith; besides Yuna. Link you can sit with Tifa for support. Hector you can sit next to Daisy and Riku you and Seifer can be next to them. Orochi you can be next to Sora and Wakka. Lastly Reno you can sit here all on your own."

The class then moved to their new seats.

"Tseng suggests to the elderly teacher that Seifer should be put in the help group."

"No I shouldn't."

"I agree with Tseng. Seifer move, NOW"

"Fine, sir." he said with attitude.

"And let's have less of that." Xehanort said.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. The teacher went to answer it and standing behind the door was the head teacher, Rufus; with his personal assistant, Elena. Xehanort stepped out of the classroom to speak with his higher authorities. He closed the door behind him. The mute, Link went up to the door with Sora. The both of them listened to the conversation.

'What is this all about Rufus? I'm in the middle of a lesson right now.'

'We apologise, but we have come to inform you that there will be a new student coming next week.' Elena explained.

'Oh, I see. Seems a bit late for a new student. We're like half way through the term.'

Rufus nodded, 'We were just informing you, Elena didn't know until her lunch break. It couldn't wait until Monday. Anyway good luck with the last lesson of the week. I feel sorry for you, having to have all of The Diablos in one class.'

'Well, I have, somewhat split them up from each other.'

Rufus and Elena began to walk off; Xehanort put his hand on the doorknob. It was at that point, when Link dashed back to his seat and Tseng sighed. He didn't even tell Link to sit back down. Xehanort re-entered the room and he saw Link stumble back to his chair. Calmly, the teacher sat back down and looked over to the mute student as he pulled out his white board. Tseng had been Link's learning support ever since he had his vocal cords removed. They were permanently paralysed due to him singing along to scream rock music. Xehanort ignored the boy's actions and continued with his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was around about ten o'clock when Tifa hooked up with Rinoa, who had her sister's pet wolf Amaterasu with her. Tifa had Red XIII by her side and the two canines said 'hello.' The four of them were going out monster hunting. Some of the students in the school took up the art of hunting monsters at the weekends. It was Tifa and Rinoa's rounds tonight. They all took it in turns to hunt monsters and they went in pairs, if one got hurt the other could call 999. Friday night was the best time to hunt the creatures of the night, because they had chance to build up their forces over the week and launch them at the students. Amaterasu could sense a monster coming towards Tifa's right. The fist-fighter punched the Zombie in the face and then she pulled out a dagger and jabbed it into the chest of the undead creature. Using her Blaster Edges, Rinoa took out a Ghoul with ease. The Solar Flare ripped through her enemies, as Amaterasu attacked them with her Celestial Brush technique; Power Slash. Red XIII used his fire3 Materia to engulf his foes in a tulip flower of dancing flames.

There weren't many monsters out tonight, just the odd Ghoul and Zombie. Cloud and Squall must have scared most of the wicked beasts of the week before and they haven't come back. However, it was good news for the normal people in the village because less of them will go missing.

Amaterasu pointed her gaze at a long haired cat with sky blue eyes. The feline was almost completely white, except for its paws and near the end of its tail, they were a silvery colour. The wolf began to growl at the animal and the cat jumped into Tifa's arms in response. The poor thing shook in fear, whilst the girl held onto the animal. Rinoa scolded her sister's pet and the two girls decided to call it a night and go home. Before their parents got suspicious of where the two of them were going in the night, when they were supposed to be walking the pets.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Tifa took her new feline companion home, which Red XIII wasn't too pleased about. She tried to hide the cat in her coat as she walked in the door, with Red XIII on his lead. Tifa's mother looked at her daughter with a look of 'what do you have there?' kind of look that all mothers know when their child has something that their not supposed to have. Gingerly, Tifa attempted to walk up to her room, without her mother noticing the somewhat oblivious lump in her jacket. She was doing well, until the cat managed to squirm its way out of the girl's grasp and it landed on the floor. Her mother picked up the young feline and began to stroke through its long matted coat. She went into the kitchen draw to fetch a comb, before coming back to ask her daughter some questions.

"Why have you brought a stray cat home?" she checked the cat's gender and it meowed when she did so, "If you want to keep him, you'll have to come up with the money to get his d-sexed."

"But mum, you didn't have Red d-sexed." Tifa pointed out.

"That's because I can speak English and it would be kind of wrong to do it against my will. So don't do it to the poor cat." said Red XIII defending the cat, "Put him down, I think I can speak cat."

Tifa's mother put the white feline down, after once she'd fished combing through the cat's long fine thick coat. Red XIII began to speak to the stray cat, in barks and meows.

"Ok, he said, 'that he doesn't appreciate even the thought of being d-sexed', so that's a no. He also 'thanks you for brushing his fur, he got into a scrap with another cat that was twice his size', apparently. He also said, 'not to feed him normal cat food'. He didn't specify why though. You can also 'call him whatever you want.' So go for it." Red XIII translated.

Tifa picked up the cat from the floor and cradled him in her arms, "How about, err… Sliver?"

"That's a good name for him." Tifa's mother said, "I will tell your father about Silver when he gets home, ok"

The girl nodded and walked into the kitchen. She quickly whipped up some bacon for her new little friend, thinking he was hungry. Which he was. She put some milk down for him, but not too much because cats are lactose intolerant. So Tifa set a reminder on her iPhone to get some cat milk, when she next when down the shops. Which would probably be tomorrow. After he was done, Tifa took Silver upstairs to her room and Red XIII followed her to the bedroom. The put the cat on her soft bed, Silver curled up and fell asleep. The girl sat on the bed and began to stroke the cat's silky soft coat. Red XIII jumped up onto the bed next to Silver.

"Now you two make friends." she said.

"We're already friends. I don't mind cats."

"Oh that's good."

Silver meowed at the canine, "He says that, 'you won't have to buy cat milk'. He 'prefers cow's milk.'"

"But he would be sick if he had too much." Tifa said in a worried tone.

Silver meowed again, "He said that, 'cat milk makes him sick.'"

"Alright then, no cat milk." Tifa got rid of the reminder on her phone and then she got herself changed for bed.

"No homework?"

"That's tomorrow or Sunday, Red." Tifa said as she got into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tifa got up bright and early, on a Saturday because of her part time job. She worked in the hair dressers on the weekends. The staff didn't mind Red XIII coming in, as long as he was on a lead though. She thought about getting Silver a cat lead or Red XIII is going to have to keep an eye on the young cat, but he falls asleep whilst Tifa is working. So lead it is. She couldn't leave Silver all on his own, whilst her parents are away. Tifa's mother and father spend their time at work over the weekends to gain some extra money.

The girl walked all the way down to the local pet shop, with Red XIII on his lead and Silver in her arms. He sat comfortably in her arms as she strolled down the street. Inside were lots of different types of pet food, toys, and some pets. The typical pet shop.

"Excuse me. Have you got any cat harnesses and leads." she asked the shopkeeper.

"Yes, we have; black, white, pink, blue and green. I think black would look quite stunning on the cat you have there."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll take the black one please."

The shopkeeper disappeared to fetch the accessory for Silver, she came back pretty quickly.

"That will be 150 Gil please." Tifa handed her the money, "Would you like me to show you how to put it on."

Tifa nodded, "I would like you to hold your cat still please."

The shopkeeper undid the cardboard packaging and undid the leather strapping. Tifa held Silver still as the shopkeeper tightened the buckles and straps, until it was a good fit.

"He's such a good boy. There you go, one harnessed cat."

"Thank you so much." Tifa said lifting Silver off the counter and put him on the ground as she took hold of the end of his lead in her right hand. Tifa then left the shop with her two animals fully harnessed and on leads.

Eventually, Tifa arrived at her work place with her two pets. The other employees looked at her new cat with delight. They were all picking Silver up and cuddling with him for a while. Tifa tied both of the leads to the hook, which was on the reception desk. One of the employees, Yuna let the two animals off their leads. Her boss didn't seem to mind and neither did the customers. As Tifa began to cut the hair of a blonde woman, Silver came and sat on the woman's lap. The blonde haired woman smiled and began to stroke the cat's fur.

Tifa's eyes glanced over to the massive window. In the corner of her eye she saw Cloud walking passed with Squall. The brunette waved at the girl and she blushed when they both walked in.

"Hey Tifa." Squall looked at the customer, "Hey Beth."

"Hi Squall." she replied.

"Tifa I came to ask you if you'd like to see a movie tomorrow?" Cloud asked.

Tifa's cheeks became an apple red, "Of course. What film?"

Cloud thought for a second before answering he didn't want to screw this up, "Maze Runner 2?"

"Sure, about ten."

Cloud smiled, "I'll pick you up."

"Young love." Beth said.

"I'll leave you with Tifa." Squall said as he left the hair dressers.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Squall strolled down the street with his hands in his pockets, his eyes gazed over to the blue dragon that was perched proudly on the roof of the sweet shop. The brunette walked up to the dragon as it noticed him, Hector came out from the shop. The Devilforge master looked at the other student with a stare, the devil dragon flew and landed besides its master.

"What's Diablo doing out?" Squall asked.

"He's the group mascot, so why not?"

"People will see him." Squall replied through his teeth, as the Bird-type Innocent Devil growled at the other student.

"Looks like he doesn't care and it anyone strikes at him. He'll just freeze them."

"That's not the point Hector. What about Gabi? Your Devil-type, wouldn't she get jealous?"

Hector shrugged, "Gabi's cool with Diablo being my favourite little devil." Hector began to walk off, "Laters." Diablo took back into the skies to follow his master.

Rinoa crept up behind her boyfriend, which made him jump. He turned around with speed to see his girlfriend's smiling face. He smiled back at they and they both walked off together.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Silver jumped off from the bed as Tifa left the room to have her shower before she went to bed. To wake up for work in the morning. A red fox came out from its hiding spot, which was under the bed. The fox looked at Silver like it was smiling.

' _Do you know the cause of the threat yet?'_ the fox asked through telepathy.

Silver shook his head, _'But the threat is most defiantly in the school, I'm sure of it.'_

The fox nodded, _'Alright then, I'll inform Wolf then. Contact her or me when you find something out.'_

Silver nodded as Red XIII entered the room. The canine growled at the fox immediately after the ginger 'dog' spotted the invading animal. He picked up the foreign animal by the scruff of its neck.

"Tifa there's a fox in your room." Red XIII said through the fur of the fox.

The girl rushed back into the room with nothing but a towel to cover her. She grabbed the animal from the canine's mouth and race downstairs to the door, releasing the animal. She went back upstairs to get changed.

"So what was up with the fox kitty?" Red XIII asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Both Tifa and Red XIII were stunned at their cat's sudden transformation from feline to man. He stood in the centre of the room and smiled at the girl and her canine companion.

"W-Who are you?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"I am Aeon, a Guardian of time. I have the ability to turn into a cat. Like all guardians we can turn into some form of animal."

"Why?" Red XIII asked.

"Because our master is a dragon. Speaking of him, he sensed a massive threat on this world and asked me and Saint Germain to find out what it is. The teachers in your school are plotting something against our master Galamoth."

"Must be something big then." Red XIII said.

"I ask you and your friends to help with our investigation. Well, all the ones that are monster hunters."

Tifa nodded and tried to make some sense at to the British teenager was saying, "How do you plan investigating my school?"  
"By going undercover as a student."

"But can't you just see into the future to see what they're planning?" Tifa asked.

Aeon shook his head, "They have some sort of barrier that is preventing any of us from seeing their future."

"So one of them must be a sorcerer or a witch." Red XIII suggested.

"Properly Maleficent or Ultimecia, they're both act like witches. Hey I have an idea, you could sneak into Rufus' office whilst they're having a staff meeting as a cat."

"I see where you're coming from Tifa. Fine, but could you tell all your monster hunting friends."

Tifa nodded and Aeon reverted back to his cat form. The girl picked up the guardian and placed him on the bed.

"I'd sorry about the whole d-sex thing Aeon."

The cat growled from the bottom of the bed. Tifa turned the lights off and left sleep take her.

_xxxxxxxxxx-(Monday)_

Tifa debriefed all of her friends that did the monster hunting rounds over the weekends. She also told them about the fact that the level of monsters had dropped significantly.

"So the flow of time is at risk then?" Squall asked.

"I think that was what Aeon was getting at. He starts the school today, just look for someone with white hair."

Link nodded his head and wrote on his whiteboard, 'But he may have changed his appearance to blend in.'

"That's very true." Susano said, "How do we know it's him?"

"Easy just look for someone who you've never seen before." Rinoa said.

The school bell rang and the corridors became crowed with students.

"Best get to class." Cloud said, "I've got Maths."

"We both have." Tifa said dragging the blond to his lesson.

The Maths teacher was the very old fashioned Mathias. He kept the blinds down in his classroom, for unknown reasons. No one is allowed to open any of the windows, even on the hottest days of the year; when all his students are melting like ice-creams. It would be at that point where Mathias would let all his students watch a film, due to the heat and the main factor being that no one could work in these types of conditions. The students flooded into his room like a stream and they all sat down to start the lesson.

"Today ve vill be learning advanced double bracket equations." Mathias explained with his Romanian accent.

"Err, yeah, no." Hector said as Diablo used his ice breath to freeze Mathias' pen and it also went on his fingers.

"Hector! Dismiss Diablo this instant."

The Devilforge master shook his head, "I don't think so teacher dude. Diablo is a good boy, he's just doing what he's told."

Mathias used the hand that wasn't frozen to slap the devil, the dragon wasn't pleased. Diablo flapped his wings in the pain and in retaliation he froze Mathias' legs to the floor in a strong ice crystal.

"Clrap." Mathias said picking up his phone.

Diablo flew back over to his master and Hector stroked where the teacher hit the devil, "Such a good boy."

Mathias dialled Rufus' number, hoping for some assistance. However, Diablo flew back over to the teacher and hit Mathias on the back of his head with his tail. Out cold. The dragon picked up the phone and flew back to hand the device back to his master.

' _Hello? Mathias? What's the matter?'_ he spoke with a strong German accent.

"Nothing Sir. Mathias just got a little frightened when he saw Diablo."

' _Well none of your devils should not be summoned on school grounds.'_

"Diablo was getting bored though."

' _Ahh….'_ Rufus hung up, dismissing the fact that there was a devil in the Maths department that could turn every student into ice poles.

"Nice, no teacher. Well done Diablo." Seifer said.

The class then turned into utter chaos for the whole hour. The students were mainly just talking to each other. Until they left for lesson two.

The second lesson of the day was Fine Art with Rao. A beautiful woman with huge melons, all the male students couldn't keep their eyes off them; like she never wore a bra to school. Reno was the first to walk into the lesson and receive an aqua lolly from her. The only teacher in the school that wasn't nasty to her students. Even the Diablos listened and did what she asked, not like what they do to the other teachers. Playing pranks on them and refusing to do the work, it's a miracle they haven't been kicked out the school yet.

"Right all of you continue with you animal paintings please." The students did as she asked, got out their work and paints. Rao was so polite, so formal and so happy.

"Rao, what did you do over the weekend?" Orochi asked.

She was also so open to share what she'd been doing in her free time, whilst her students worked, "Well, I went to a friend's wedding reception on Saturday."

"Who got married?" Wakka asked.

"My sister's friend Lisa. After that we all got drunk. Then on Sunday, I recovered from a hangover for the morning. Then did some marking. After my husband came home we made love."

"Trying for a baby?" Cloud asked.

"Yes actually. We've been trying for two years now and still no baby. We're thinking of using IVF."

"Maybe you should." Tifa said

"There are so many people in this world who struggle to have children. A little bit of medical help wouldn't hurt." Rinoa said backing her friend up.

"I think I should. I'll tell my husband now."

She pulled out her phone and called her partner to tell him her decision.

_**servine; Just saying, the whole Rufus being German thing comes from Cloudstrife8's FF7 abridged.** _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aeon transformed into his cat and snuck into Rufus' meeting office. He hid under the table, waiting for the staff to enter.

"Alright, let's get this over with. We only have fifteen minutes people chop chop." Rufus said.

His staff entered the meeting room and sat down.

"Where's Mathias?" Maleficent asked.

"Frozen and unconscious. Thanks to Hector and his devil." Rufus said, "For this plan to work we need to get better at our magical abilities."

Zant sipped his water before speaking, "How do we plan to do _'that'_ though?"

"Kidnap." Ganondorf suggested.

"Trick them to do what we want." Yami said throwing another suggestion into the air.

"They would see that coming. Mind control." Ultimecia said in a sinister tone.

"I like that idea and I think it might work towards our goal. I will gain ultimate power!" Rufus said.

"That was a bit loud Sir." Xehanort said wisely, "Let's go and get Mathias out."

The cat under the table was shocked at this new knowledge. He had to tell the others. Aeon fast-forwards time to when break was over. The bell rang for lesson three. The school's staff walked out to their lessons and Aeon snuck out to meet Rinoa in Psychology.

Aeon sat next to Rinoa just before Ganondorf entered the room.

"They plan to take a guardian for whatever they're planning." Aeon whispered to the girl.

"Ok, do you know what they're planning?" she replied.

"I can only guess, that Rufus might be trying to use Galamoth to give him ultimate power."

"Right, or he wants to destroy him."

"But then time would stand still." Aeon sounded worried, "Galamoth is the one that keeps time flowing in every world. Across every dimension. We are his protectors to stop any threats in all dimensions and across every time period."

"Why don't you just see into the future?"

"I would need to sync with this would first." he sighed.

"Sync?"

"Yes, a guardian needs to stay on a world for a total of fifteen days before we can see its future and thirty days if we want to time travel. We only have a small fragment of Galamoth's power over time. Everything we do, he knows."

"Suppose that makes sense." Rinoa smiled at Aeon as the teacher was finally ready to begin the lesson.

"We'll be starting a new research topic. This new topic will be on Loftus and Palmer's work on memory."

"What Sir?" Wakka said.

"Are you listening? Or just playing stupid? We've moved on from Chaney."

"Sorry Sir. I think I may have missed a few lessons." he said trying to defend himself.

"Well then, you should have- We don't have time to talk about this now. I'll see you after class." Ganondorf said turning to the whiteboard.

"I have to warn you Aeon, these lessons can get pretty hectic when a Diablo is in the lesson and we have two." Rinoa sounded a little worried.

"I wouldn't be too worried about them." he replied.

"Can we like, not do the work." said Riku.

"Why wouldn't you want to do the work?" the man swung his body around from his position with haste.

"Because it's boring." Wakka said.

"He we go." Aerith said.

"You stay out of this." Riku snapped, "It's boring and tedious."

"Maybe you shouldn't have picked to study Psychology." Ganondorf said as he flicked his body back round to face the white object on the wall.

The argument to do work continued for the rest of the lesson. So in the end, no work was done. However, Ganondorf gave every student a mountain load of homework to do for next lesson.

Sora walked up to Aeon after class and looked at the albino guardian with a massive smile on his face, "So you're the new one."

Aeon chuckled to himself, "What's it to you?"

"How about we become friends?" he asked still smiling.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be here for Sora."

"Oh, well that's a shame. I'm great friends with Rinoa and I know that you're a-"

Aeon put his gloved hand over Sora's mouth, knowing what he was going to say next, "You can NOT say what I am out loud. I am merely investigating on this world." he let Sora go.

"Can I help?"

"Ok, keep an eye on all of your teachers. Any suspicious behaviour you report back to me."

"Alright then." he said as the young boy returned back to the flooded corridor.

Lesson four was taught by Yami, who teaches Geography. Aeon walked into the classroom and Cloud caught the corner of the guardian's eye. He sat next to the spiky blond and waited for Yami to wonder in. The Time Traveller's attention was now fixated on the two Diablos that sat behind him. Orochi and Hector laughed as they fed the Innocent Devil human fingers from under the desk. Somehow Hector managed to sneak a median size dragon into every lesson with him. The troublemakers behind him continued to laugh as Aeon wondered where the fingers came from. As the teacher entered the room, Diablo stayed silent under the desk. Well, he tried to; he was still chomping on the fingers that his master had been feeding him.

"Right then, get out the map drawing homework that I set you all." he said.

"Sir you set that homework to be in last Saturday." Cloud said.

Yami looked at the blond with a puzzled look as the mute Link nodded his head in agreement, "Oh, well …er, I meant that it was in for next lesson."

"But the next lesson wasn't Saturday Sir." Susano pointed out.

Yami sighed, "Just get it out."

"You see Sir, I haven't done it." Orochi claimed.

The teacher let out a second sigh, but it sounded more like one of frustration, "Then that's a detention then. You stay after school."

"I have a twilight tonight though, dad." he replied.

"Oh really." the teacher said through his teeth.

Orochi nodded as his adoptive father came over to his desk. As he did, Orochi stomped on Diablo's tail; which caused him to shriek and bite Yami on the leg. The blood poured from the wound like an endless river of what looked like crimson liquid. As the teacher cried in pain, Tseng rushed to his aid like a jet plane and tried to get the dragon off the teacher's leg. Tseng tickled underneath Diablo's jaw which caused him to purr and drop to the floor in delight; releasing Yami's leg. Both men breathed a sigh of relief when the dragon hit the floor and rolled around in a playful manor. Hector slapped Orochi for stomping on the Innocent Devil in the first place and Tseng smiled to himself. At least one of the Diablos can take some responsibility. The teaching assistant pulled his phone out from his pocket and rung the Head teacher.

In a matter of a few minutes, Elena and Rude raced into the classroom with a stretcher. The two of them carried the injured teacher away. Tseng set some work for the class to do, before taking the two Diablos and the Innocent Devil out of the classroom.

Leaving the rest of them to work.

_**servine; Just to let you guys know, both Yami and Orochi are humans. (for the moment) I don't know whether to have them change yet.** _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aeon casually walked his way over to Orochi, still suspicious about the boy. The teenager stood with some of the other Diablos behind the back of the school. He didn't look happy to see the albino guardian when he wondered over to him, Hector and Reno.

"What do you want, white head?" Orochi teased.

"Just wondering, where, those fingers, came from." he took a lot of pauses due to his nervousness.

"How'd you know about that!?" Hector knew Orochi was busted now.

"I saw them. Now, where did they come from?"

"Why should we tell you?" Reno said with no confidence.

Aeon pulled off his right leather black glove and slipped it into his pocket. He pulled out his claws from his feline form and held the sharp weapon to Orochi's neck. The teenager immediately gasped when the cool claw were put to his throat.

"I got them from my ass-hole of a father, but I don't know where he got them from. Probably off some random guy. " Orochi cracked under his own fear. This was a strange school after all.

"Thank you for the information." Aeon said as his claws vanished and he put his glove back on. The albino walked away after his confrontation.

Aeon met the others on the school fields, to tell them what he'd learnt. Rinoa had already told them the information that the guardian had shared with her in Psychology. Cloud and Tifa sat on the grass, staring into the sky with a romantic feel to the two of them. Squall and Rinoa did the same, whilst Sora and Susano played rummy with Link. Aeon came over to his help group, which disturbed the card game.

"What do we know Aeon?" Sora asked.

"The fingers that Orochi was feeding Diablo came from a human. I can only assume that Orochi's father, Yami murdered someone for his fingers." the guardian explained.

"What an odd thing to take from someone." Susano said with Link nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe, the fingers that he chopped off were meant to go into one of Ultimecia's potions." Squall suggested.

"It could be an ingredient for whatever they're planning." Rinoa said.

Aeon smiled, "Could be. So, I think that Yami and Ultimecia could be part of the threat that Galamoth was sensing."

"So any teacher with a nasty personality could be behind the plot against your master." Cloud said.

Link nodded in Cloud's direction.

"So could we assume that the Diablos could have something to do with this plot?" Tifa said.

"Maybe, we should keep an eye on them through." Aeon said as the bell for the end of lunch rang.

"Off to P.E everyone. Except for Aeon, I think." Rinoa guessed.

The guardian nodded, "I have a free period, but I'll watch the lesson in my cat form."

The pupils flooded into registration as Zant was doing the register. Just on time. However their tutor marked then in as late and gave them all a detention for tomorrow after school, but as if any of them will attend.

"Can we say that Zant is also on the same side as Yami?" Tifa moaned.

"Why? Because he marked us in late?" Aeon said.

"No, because he's just insane! And I'm not kidding. Only an insane person could be on the side against your master." she replied.

"I'll consider him."

Aeon transformed behind a bush, into his cat form at the beginning of fifth period. He brushed passed Tifa and Cloud's legs, before heading out of sight to observe the lesson.

All of Jecht's athletic students were changed and fit for some rugby. The lesson went well. No teacher injuries, no plain nastiness from Jecht and no Diablo. Because Hector was on a free period. All was well, until Wakka noticed Silver; who was sitting on the side-lines of their game. The ginger student dashed over to the cat and ripped him up from the ground. He threw the cat over to Reno like a rugby ball. The red-head caught the feline, who was shaking in the student's arms. He threw the cat over to Riku, who caught it. Suddenly, Jecht spotted what they were doing to the poor feline.

He blew his whistle, "GIVE THAT HERE!" he shouted.

Riku gave the cat to the sports teacher. Then Aerith recognised the cat.

"Isn't that Tifa's cat, Silver?" she said.

"Is this your cat?" Jecht asked the girl.

She nodded, "Yes, he's mine. But I don't know what he's doing in school."

"Maybe he followed you." Kushi said as Jecht handed the cat to Tifa.

Silver was still shaken by all the throwing around, "I'll call my mum." Tifa began to walk away from the lesson with Silver in her arms.

Until, she spotted Diablo in the sky. The dragon descended from the clouds like a fighter jet. He swooped down and took Silver right from Tifa's hands. Quickly, Diablo made his way high into the clouds.

And dropped Silver.

The cat fell like a stone, hitting the ground. Hard. The small animal lay on the ground motionless.

"SILVER!" Tifa screamed as she dashed over to the cat's body.

Diablo then flew out of sight as Tifa began to moan for the cat.

"I can't believe this." Jecht said as he came to comfort the crying Tifa.

Rinoa came to her friend's side as Tifa picked up the cat's corpse. Her tears ran down her face and dropped onto Silver's fur. Jecht pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Rufus to come down to the field.

Roughly fifteen minutes later, the Head teacher walked causally down to the field. He walked over and knelt down besides Tifa, who was still crying.

Suddenly, the cat meowed and lifted his head up. Tifa was shocked. She put Silver down on the grass. He was completely fine. No injuries.

"(Interesting.) Your cat seems to be fine. But I will speak to Hector to keep Diablo under control." Rufus said.

The Head teacher walked off and Jecht followed. Class was over for the day. Tifa picked the cat up.

After Tifa and Rinoa got changed she let Aeon change back into his human form behind another bush.

"Aeon, you died!" Tifa pointed out.

"Well, Guardians of Time can never truly die. What you saw was my ability of Self-Resurrection. We revive ourselves roughly fifteen minutes after the initial death, the time depends on how we 'died.'" he explained.

"So you can't die." Rinoa said.

"The only thing that can kill us, is the blood from the Angel of Death. Before you ask, yes Death has blood. It's in his wings you see."

"Ok." Rinoa said as they walked home.

__


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rinoa and Kushi came home from an exhausting day at school. Angelo barked at the door as Rinoa put the key in the door and unlocked it. She bounded across the hallway in delight as Rinoa put her bag down and Amaterasu came down the stairs.

' _Rough day?'_ Amaterasu said through Telepathy.

"Awful Ammy. How's Angelo bin?" Rinoa asked.

' _Loud, but fine. Someone called though. I think it was Squall.'_

"What's Squall doing calling on the house phone?" Kushi asked as she flopped out on the sofa.

Rinoa sat next to her sister and Angelo put her head on her owner's lap. The younger twin, Rinoa pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend.

The phone rang twice and then he answered.

'Hey babe. What's up?'

"Why did you call the house phone?"

'I actually called on my house phone. I pranked your phone you see. I'm out of credit.'

"Oh, I see. Alright then why did you phone?"

'Tifa sent me a message by email about you and me doing some hunting rounds.'

"On a Monday? Are you sure?"

'I'm pretty sure. We'll meet in the usual place. Bring Ammy and Angelo.' He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Kushi asked as she sat up.

"Can I take Ammy out monster hunting?" she asked with persistence.

Kushi nodded as Rinoa grabbed the two dog leads and attached them to their collars. She flew out of the door with the two dogs running by her side.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Squall stood at the meeting place, which was an old grim forest. Rinoa rushed to her lover as she let the two dogs off their leads. Angelo jumped on to Squall like she was a little puppy and began to lick him. Amaterasu looked down in shame as the Australian Shepard licked the young man to death. However, Squall managed to break free of the dog's death lick and he rose back to his feet. He picked up his Gunblade from the ground and passionately kissed his lover.

Suddenly, there was a sound in the trees and both dogs began to growl violently at whatever it was. A swarm of Hunchbacks attacked from the tree canapé. Angelo bit the creatures as Amaterasu brandished her Solar Flare to fight them off, using Power Slash and Cherry Bomb every so often. Using her Blaster Edges, Rinoa fought the small creatures away, whist Squall shot them from a distance with his Gunblade. The swarm was gone.

All dead.

"An increase in monsters. Is this why Tifa sent that message?" Rinoa asked.

"I wouldn't say an increase in them, but they are getting closer to the town. They would have being there by Tuesday."

' _Very strange. Monsters are coming closer, then we all met Aeon. Do you think that they might be after him?'_

"Maybe they were sent by whoever is the threat." Squall suggested.

"Why hello Squall, Rinoa."

"Show yourself!" Squall shouted.

"As you wish." he as the two figures came out from the darkness.

"Seifer? Orochi? What are you doing out here?" Rinoa asked.

"Here to ask you a question Rinoa. Do you have Art tomorrow?" Orochi asked.

The girl nodded her head, "Why?"

The both of them slipped back into the shadow. Confused, the couple and the dogs walked away from the hunting spot.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-(Tuesday Break Time)_

Aeon walked down the empty corridors. The bell hadn't gone yet. As he causally strolled down the hallway, Rao managed to bump into him. It was at that moment that the both of them froze. They looked at each other with shock on both of their faces. Rao found her courage to speak.

"You're a Guardian of Time. One of the Warriors of Galamoth."

Aeon nodded, "And you're a Guardian of Space. One of the Warriors of Locus."

She nodded back, "What are you doing here then?"

"My master sensed a threat in this Dimension, so he sent me and Saint Germain."

"Locus sensed a threat on this world too."

"So whatever they're both sensing is a threat to both Time and Space."

"Maybe we should team up and address the source directly."

"I agree Aeon. But I best be heading off. I have a lesson to prepare for." she said as Rao skipped down the corridors.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Lesson 3)_

Rinoa walked into her Art lesson and she knew immediately something was wrong. Rao was late. She'd normally have everything set up for the lesson, but not today. All her students sat down at their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Was she ill? She hadn't left any work, so Rinoa assumed not. Aeon walked into the classroom and yanked Cloud out from his seat. He dragged his outside and closed the door.

"What the hell Aeon?"

"Something's wrong Cloud. Terribly wrong."

"Have you seen the future?"

Aeon shook his head, "It's Rao."

"What about h-" he said as Rao came by the two of them and she pulled Cloud back into the lesson.

The blond sat back on his seat, which was next to Tifa, Rinoa and Sora.

"What did Aeon want?" Sora said.

"(He didn't get a chance to finish, but he said that there's something wrong with Rao.)" he whispered.

"RIGHT!" Rao growled, "Yet your work out! Don't ask me ANYTHING innless it's important!"

"(Wow.) She's changed." said Rinoa.

"(I think that was what Aeon was getting at.)" Tifa said.

"(I have an idea.)" Sora said, "Rao, can the four of us work somewhere else?"

"Sure, knock yourselves out." Rao replied.

The four of them took their work and left the classroom. They put their work in their lockers, before they went to find Aeon.

They found him in the cafeteria drinking a nice cup of tea. Tifa sat beside him as he sipped on the boiling liquid and looked up at the girl.

"There's something wrong with Rao." Tifa said with concern in her voice.

"I think this might be part of their plan. You see Rao was a Guardian of Space. They are tasked in keeping their master Locus safe so the worlds stay in balance. Locus sensed the same threat that Galamoth sensed and she sent Rao to investigate. I believe that she may have been killed."

"KILLED!?" the four students said.

_**servine; Good news everyone! My netbook can now go on the internet and I can finally post stuff. God I missed writing on this little gem.** _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rufus rounded up his staff members after lesson four had finished, all except Jecht. He was too busy cleaning up after his last P.E class the come to the break time meeting. Not like they'd want him there any way.

"So did it work then? Transfer and all?" Ultimecia said as an eagle flew, unnoticed to the window and landed on the windowsill.

"I believe so." Xehanort said as he stroked his pet Heartless, that was coincidentally named Shadow, "It surely looks that way." Shadow enjoyed the nice strokes from her master.

'Rao' nodded her head, "I have gain every ability that pathetic girl had to offer. Now we're on our way to reaching the goal Rufus." she said in a dark tone.

"Excellent. One step closer. Now that you're on to the Warriors you can sniff out the others without anyone noticing that it was you."

"I agree." said Maleficent, "But hurry up though I want all the Warriors dead before we move on to the Guardians."

"Patience." Mathias said with an icy tone in his voice.

The eagle that was perched at the window ledge flew away from the meeting room.

The bird came to land on Aeon's shoulder and it squawked down the albino's right ear, but he understood every annoying noise that exited the bird's mouth. Aeon stood outside of the school with the autumn breeze in his hair, waiting for the bird.

"Galamoth has a right to be afraid." he said to the bird as Cloud came to stand next to him.

"What's the matter Aeon?" he asked.

"Tell the others everything that I tell you, ok Cloud?"

The blond nodded.

"Rao was killed for her abilities as a Guardian of the special realm. Which are some very powerful dark magic and strangely so are time powers. Your teachers, except for Jecht are planning to kill are the Warriors of Locus."

"What? So are they in the school?"

"They could be. The new Rao can sniff them out. So we better work quickly if we want to protect them."

"Ok. Who's the bird?"

"This is Zephyr another Guardian of Time." he said as the bird flew off his shoulder and turned back into his human form.

"Nice to meet you Cloud. I assume Aeon has chosen you and your friends for good reason." he said.

"How many of you are there?"

"Six not including our master." Zephyr replied, "You'll met them all in time don't worry. Keep the Warriors of Locus safe." he said as he turned back into an eagle and took off into the skies.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx- 10 days later (Friday night)_

Zelda sat in her bedroom doing her Maths homework. She puzzled over it. Algebra. She sat there on her bed with her cat, Louise at the bottom of her bed. Eventually, she understood what she needed to do, which took about five minutes. She let her white long haired cat sleep for a bit, whilst she went out for a bit.

She walked out into the forest, where all the monsters were. Aerith trailed behind the younger girl. The girls placed themselves in the centre of the dense thick forest, and summoned. Xigbar, to the girls for a confrontation and Lulu appeared too.

"I am afraid for mine and Aerith's safety. There's a Demon in the school and she wants to kill us. Rao has already fallen to her clutches." she explained as Aerith nodded.

"Well that's not good. Should we inform Locus?" Xigbar suggested.

"No, she does not need to know." Lulu said coldly, "One Demon we can-."

The sound of a twig snapping broke Lulu off in mid-sentence. The dark figure revealed herself from the trees. Ultimecia. She stood there, laughing as she charged up an ice spear and released it. Sending it flying. Straight into Aerith's shoulder.

"You Warriors are a lot easier to kill than the Guardians of Time. They will require something much stronger to take them out." she said, the sorceress laughed.

But the spear never hit Aerith. The frozen weapon was stopped in its tracks about an inch before it penetrated the girl's lung.

"What? Oh! I thought that this was going to be an easy kill for me. But alas, I suppose not. Have fun living, for now." She said as she vanished into the night.

The icy crystal dropped and shattered as it hit the ground. Aerith was shocked. As a white rabbit hopped over to her.

"Chronomage." Zelda said as she picked up the rabbit, "Thank you. I guess that Galamoth has sent all of his Guardians to deal with the teacher crisis."

The rabbit nodded. _'I should inform Aeon immediately.'_

"I agree." Xigbar said, "We don't want anyone else ending up like Rao. Dead and possessed."

"She isn't possessed you fool. The Demon Lord has just taken her form." Lulu corrected.

"That fox is tricky." Aerith said as Zelda put Chronomage down, "How's Quistis?"

"She's fine. She's still whipping monsters to death, but ok. I don't think that the teachers or that Demon will find her." Zelda said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I failed to kill the girl. Me fail! That's impossible!"

"Everyone fails Ultimecia. We learn from our mistakes. Just make sure that there's no Guardian in the area and you'll be fine." Rao said.

"It doesn't matter that you failed." Rufus said, "We already have on set of special abilities. We should be able to make it into the Dimensional Space Rift. Then we shall control Locus and then Galamoth."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chronomage sat on Aeon's lap in his animal form as the White Wolf; Snowball came to the albino young man and the rabbit. She allowed the albino to stroke her as the look of worry shot across her furred face.

"What's the matter Snow?" Aeon asked her.

The other Guardians of time appeared after that. Saint Germain as a red fox that looked more blond now he wasn't under a bed. Zephyr as a golden eagle. Emmet as a white and black ring-tailed lemur. They all turned into their human forms at the same time. Except for Snowball, she was an actual time travelling wolf.

"Locus has been brought under enemy control." Emmet explained.

Aeon was gutted and he nearly fell of the park bench that he was sitting on, "How on Earth?"

"A combination of Maleficent's and Ultimecia's black magic. With 'Rao' acting as an extra boost of power. They managed to break into the Special Dimension and bring Locus to her knees." Zephyr said.

' _We fear that Galamoth with be next.'_

"But they would need to kill one of us in order to do so." Saint Germain said.

Suddenly, a Time Rift opened and Galamoth came through it. He was in a human form. His Guardians was shocked. As the Time Rift closed they could already feel time was beginning to slow down. He came up to each Guardian and slapped each one of them.

"Don't let them kill you." he said in a deep growling voice as he opened to Time Rift and returned to the Dimensional Time Rift.

_xxxxxxxxxx- (half term)_

Aeon gathered all of his warriors for a meeting in the public park. It was dusk so not that many people would be out and eavesdropping to their conversation. Rinoa brought both of the dogs and Tifa brought Red XIII along to the meeting. Squall sat on the crimson blanket that his girlfriend had laid out for them all to sit on.

"I need to inform you all that we need to act fast. Locus has had her mind stolen from her." Aeon explained.

"Nice. So we need to start fighting the teachers?" Sora asked.

'And the Diablos.' Link wrote on his whiteboard.

"You're both correct. We'll start with the Diablos first. They're acting like spies for-" Aeon heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them.

Hector stood before them with Diablo flying by his side. He looked over confident and he attacked with the Chavre-Souris in his hand as Cloud summoned his Buster Sword to deflect his assault. Hector went for a second attack as Diablo shot an icy fire at Cloud, which knocked him off his feet. Squall sprung up and attacked the Innocent Devil and Tifa punched Hector in the face. Knocking master and Devil on the floor.

"Are you done Hector?" Rinoa said, "We don't have time for you."

"And why not?" the master replied.

"We're trying to save space and time." this information slipped out of Tifa's mouth.

"I know and that's why I want to help you."

"Well attacking us isn't the way to go about it. And why should we trust you?" Squall said.

"Because after the Demon Lord killed Rao I felt sad and I wanted to do something so her death had meaning. Because I was there when she died."

"WHAT!? Then why didn't you do anything!?" Rinoa screamed.

"I wish that I did do something. The Demon Lord slipped in the Art room without either of us knowing. Then she summoned an ice storm with a swish of her tail and Rao was dead. Froze to death, with ice spikes in her back."

' _Sounds like Ninetails to me. She's the only one that can mimic some of my brush techniques. But she died. I killed her.'_

"Rufus must have revived her them." Red XIII said.

Angelo barked, "What's that? You agree?" Red XIII translated.

"So you want to help us take down your friends and the evil teachers." Sora said and Hector nodded in replay.

"Ok he can help. But, I'll be able to see if you'll betray us." Aeon said firmly and Hector nodded as Diablo got back up into the air.

Suddenly, Seifer and the other Diablos came out from the shadows; both Susano and Link unsheathed their swords as the rest of the Diablos came into the moonlight.

"Just so you know the teachers didn't kill the rest of the Warriors of Locus. They only needed one. So they would only need one Guardian." Riku said with his eyes fixated on Aeon.

"Time to say good bye to you all." Reno said as Wakka pulled out a sword and Reno pulled out a gun.

"Lovely." Aeon said sarcastically.

"No need to be like that." Orochi said with a growl.

Seifer pulled out his own Gunblade and attacked Squall. The two weapons collided with a sharp sound of steel rubbing on steel. Riku pulled out his Keyblade, A Way to Dawn as Sora pulled out the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. The two of them clashed as Xehanort appeared. Amaterasu went straight for the elderly man and as she did he pulled out his own Keyblade. She Power Slashed the weapon out of the old man's hand, but he still managed to hit her with a Dark Firaga; before she hit him with the Solar Flare. The wolf got back up onto her feet as Xehanort picked his Keyblade up from the ground. Whilst her was distracted, Amaterasu sunk her teeth into the arm that the Keyblade was in. Forcing the old man to drop his weapon. He hit the wolf with Blizzga, but she let go to dodge the attack as Red XIII hit the old man with his Fire3 Materia. Knocking him out unconscious. Sora managed to win his way with his old rival. Rendering him unconscious, but he wasn't as severely damaged as Xehanort.

Wakka went to attack Rinoa, she pulled out her Blaster Edges and managed to knock the short sword out of the ginger's hand and she dodge rolled behind him. Then knocked him out cold. Squall stabbed Seifer in the leg with his Gunblade and then he put a bullet in the other. Reno managed to shoot Rinoa in the leg. However, the bullet never made it either. Aeon froze the bullet and Rinoa plucked the metal object out of its chosen course. Tifa karate chopped him onto the ground.

Only Orochi remained.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The young man that was Orochi that the students had come to know and love. Was now a giant eight headed black serpent dragon. The last time this thing appeared it was when Susano the first killed it with Amaterasu. Mainly, the Goddess did the work as her Celestial Envoy stated. But now it was the descendent of Susano's turn to face the dreaded Orochi.

However, with no Devine sake this was going to be a task. The beast roared to the heavens and Cloud used DeBarrier on the massive serpent to get rid of his cheating barrier. Now that was gone, Squall and Link leaped into the air and diagonally slashed at each of the heads; with Amaterasu using her brush powers do deflect Orochi's elemental attacks. The majority of them were countered by using a very strong Galestorm. Sora jumped into the air with his Keyblade and sliced the beast using Ars Arcanum, with Cloud's assistance being Omnislash. Tifa and Red XIII continuously used Fire3, Quake3, Lightning3 and Ice3.

Amaterasu howled up to the sky and summoned the moon. Every sword on the battlefield shone with a golden light as each and every one of Aeon's warriors sliced the seven heads of Orochi clean off his necks. The last one Aeon was going to deal with. He froze the colossal beast in place. He used his ultimate move. The Thirteenth Hour. As the thirteen swords of time hit the dragon, the fire elemental head fell to the ground dead.

Then they all cleared the scene.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We have lost all the Diablos and Xehanort. Except for Orochi there're all lying in hospital beds." Zant said.

"Lovely, we just need that Guardian. And the Diablos go and screw it all up!" Rufus said in his rage.

"Maybe we should call for some assistance. Mathias does have the Crimson Stone." Ultimecia said wickedly.

"I think we could do with some assistance. Thank you for suggesting that." Rufus' mood changed.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx-(the next night)_

Aeon and Tifa were taking a stroll in the undisturbed night of her home town. The only light came from the streetlamps as they continued to walk along the dark streets. Aeon thought that he saw something in the distance, something familiar.

He froze in place. He'd been attacked.

An inhuman laugh filled the streets and Aeon fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Tifa turned around; as she did she nearly fainted from the shock. The Angel of Death. The skeleton had badly slashed Aeon with his scythe. Tifa looked closer at the weapon and where Aeon's blood started was a burgundy coloured blood on the scythe. The skeleton laughed again as Ninetails appeared and grabbed the albino Guardian by the collar of his shirt. She drained away his time powers and left him to die in the middle of the streets. As the both of them vanished, Tifa could move again. Her own fear kept her still. She cradled Aeon in her arms as she checked that he was still breathing. Just barely. She phoned the others to help her.

When they all arrived, Aeon's warriors carried him to Tifa's house.

Aeon's life now hung by the thinnest of threads, that was soon going to break. Saint Germain appeared to the teenagers and sighed. He picked Aeon up in his arms and allowed one of the young adults to come with him. Rinoa went.

Rinoa found herself in a familiar place. Kaipo. Well, the lake that was nearby that village. Saint Germain placed Aeon into the waters of Kaipo. Magic twinkled from the blond Guardian's fingertips and the lake reacted. The water shone a deep blue and calmly swirled like a time vortex. A light blue lightning bolt appeared at the bottom of the lake and Aeon's wounds were gone. Including the poison for Death's blood being on the scythe. Aeon began to breath deeper as Saint Germain picked him back up out from the water.

"What is in that water?" Rinoa asked.

"This is no ordinary lake child. This is a River of Time, well a Lake of Time actually. This is a symbol of Galamoth's power. His healing magic is in the water and can heal us from anything. Including what Death can do to us."

"I guess that makes sense."

Saint Germain teleported the three of them back into Tifa's house and the blond Guardian but Aeon down on the bed. The moment when Saint Germain put Aeon down on the bed, his eyes fluttered open. He seemed delirious as his vision became clearer. He was lucky to be alive.

"How are you felling Aeon?" Tifa asked.

The albino sat up before answering, "I don't really know. I can't sense anything. I feel normal, like a normal human being. It's weird really."

"That's not good. They stole your abilities didn't they?" Saint Germain asked as Snowball entered the room with Amaterasu and Red XIII.

' _Galamoth is in danger.'_

"We know Snow." Saint Germain sighed.

"I can't even hear Snowball." Aeon was being to panic.

"Calm down. We'll get your powers back from them." Rinoa said.

' _No, I figured out why the teachers took Locus.'_

"Ok, Snow project your Telepathy onto everyone." Saint Germain demanded.

Snowball did so before speaking her mind, _'They're going to use Locus to fight Galamoth. She's under the sorceress' control, and I'd imagine that they needed Aeon's abilities to get into the Dimensional Time Rift where Galamoth sleeps. And with him asleep…'_

"He'll die." Hector said.

Snowball nodded, _'One of us shall open the portal. Aeon_ _you'll have to stay here. Can someone stay with him?'_

"I will." Tifa said.

' _Thank you Tifa, you truly are a brave warrior.'_ she said as she cut the fabric of time with her tail, opening the portal. _'Hop in everyone.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Dimensional Time Rift was almost completely empty.

The place swirled in a blue energy, making everyone dizzy. There were also dark blue areas that broke off from the swirling madness. They must be the portals to other worlds and dimensions. The place was truly endless.

A massive blue dragon lay in what looked like the middle of the dimension and the floor was a lighter shade of blue where it was. It had silvery leather wings, a double spiked long tail. Massive claws to go with its size. Six beige horns on its head. The majority of it was an oceanic blue, with its underbelly being more of a sky blue. It also had what looked like a massive single vein, which started at the corner of each eye and traced down its body until the tail. At the moment they were black.

Saint Germain casually strolled over to the beast and stroked its large scales. The colossal beast began to awaken to his touch. The students stood in amazement as they all slowly came closer to it.

"Everyone, this is our master Galamoth." Saint Germain said.

' _ **Very nice to meet you all.'**_ he spoke to all the students using his Telepathy.

"It's very nice to meet you too Galamoth. But I hate to say the enemy managed to grab hold of Locus." Rinoa explained to the dragon.

' _ **I understand young Rinoa and this was what I was afraid off. I saw this panning out much differently.'**_

"And Aeon has had his time powers stolen." Sora said.

' _ **I know about my Guardian Aeon, after this is all over…Snowball could you bring Aeon in here.'**_

' _Yes I shall. He will be ok though?'_

' _ **Of course he will. Aeon is a strong person and I-'**_ something interrupted the master of time.

"Why hello Galamoth. I'm about to do something that will break the fabric of everything!" Rufus said as Locus came through the portal, "Battle this out you two!"

Locus was nearly the same size as Galamoth. She was a rose petal pink, with four light yellow horns on her head. She had a quadruple spiked tail, but it wasn't as long as the other dragon's. Her wings were a leathery purple. She also had a single vein that ran down the same path as Galamoth's.

Both dragons roared as they did their veins shone in two lights, blue with a silver tinting for Galamoth and a pink with a golden tinting for Locus. The master of time sprung to he's feet and the two dragons collided. When they did a shockwave was created from the impact. Using tooth and claw they began to fight.

Rufus laughed as they did so, "Finally the fight that never should happen!"

"What are you on about?" Cloud said.

"These two were never meant to collide in battle. Otherwise the results would be, well, disastrous. Time will begin to stand still and world with begin to be ripped apart due to gravity. Galamoth keeps time stable, whilst Locus keeps space and therefore gravity in balance."

"You're insane!" Sora screamed, "Stop them from fighting!"

"No. Why should I?" Rufus laughed.

"Our world will be destroyed. You live on this world." Rinoa said.

"No, young Rinoa. You see I was part of a space exploration mission with a man called Cid leading the operation. The rocket went biolistic and we fell through a worm hole, and here I am. The rest of my crew members died, but I survived."

Link brandished his sword and swing for Rufus; he dodged out of the legendary blade's path and pulled out his own sword. The two weapons collided as Saint Germain dashed over to his master and tried to stop them from fighting.

Susano run up to the German and his golden wooden sword knock Rufus off his feet. The Elf swordsman took this opitunity to try and take Rufus down. However, he quickly swoped his sword for a gun. He shot both Susano and Link. Link was shot just above his knee and Susano was shot in the abdomen.

The dragons both stared at each other, like they were each other's prey. Locus' eyes had now turned to a faint purple colour, symbolising her control to the two dark women. Both women were nowhere to be seen. They were controlling the dragon from beyond the rift.

"Snow, we need Tifa to kill the two dark magic users." Saint Germain said.

Snowball nodded as she opened a portal and hopped through it.

She appeared in Tifa's bedroom. The girl watched over Aeon sleep as she noticed the wolf in the room.

"Snow? What's the matter?" she said.

' _Tifa we need you to kill Ultimecia and Maleficent. Otherwise, Locus and Galamoth with fight to the death. I know that he doesn't want to because he's not fighting back.'_

"I see your problem, but how do we find them?"

' _Well, Aeon's mother was a very powerful sorceress. With some luck, the witches may not have stolen his sorcerer abilities.'_

Tifa nodded and began to shake the albino to wake up from his slumber. His eyes opened as the wolf put her paws on the bed.

' _Aeon, if you're strong enough we need you to do a locator spell.'_ Snowball projected her Telepathy onto Aeon.

The albino sat up before replying, "But we would need something that belongs to the both of them."

' _Hang on.'_ she said as she teleported over to the school. The wolf brought back Maleficent's fountain pen, that she always used for marking. Aeon got up from the bed and took the pen form Snowball's mouth. He headed downstairs and pulled out a paper map from the kitchen draw. Tifa and Snowball followed the Albino down the stairs and into the dining room. Aeon laid out the map on the table and pulled a necklace, which had a crystal on the end. He took it off and he wrapped the pen round the silver metal string. He began to spin the crystal round the map until a force pulled the crystal onto a specific spot on the map.

The abandoned house.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

  
  


Snowball teleported the three of them to the abandoned house where Maleficent and Ultimecia were controlling Locus. Tifa slowly opened the massive purple double doors. Bats flew out as the doors were opened. The room was pitch black. The only light came from the candles that were scattered along the long dark corridor of the house. Snowball and Aeon entered first, with Tifa shortly after. The three of them walked down the corridor with caution. Aeon and Tifa grabbed a candle from the wall to illuminate the room as they walked down the long barely lit up corridor. It was that dark they couldn't see their hands and paws in front of their face. But they continued on.

The three of them tip-toed across the floor not knowing what to expect from the old abandoned house that once lived to the nicest couple in the whole city, but they were murdered in their own home and people believe that the place is haunted by their unmoving spirits. After all the things that Tifa had seen these past few weeks, she wouldn't be surprised if she did see the two old couple as ghosts. She'd be terrified at first, but it all depends on if she can see ghosts in the first place. She tried not to think too much about it, as there was something bigger that waited beyond the doors of the rickety house.

Eventually, they came to another set of double doors. Aeon used his candle to illuminate the door, so he could find the hand, but Tifa spotted that this door was bigger than all the others. Aeon touched the door and it melted when he did. An illusion.

The three of them raced down the dark corridor to where they found the two of them. Highly concentrating on the black magic necessary to keep the massive dragon, Locus under their control. Tifa walked up to the two witches, just before she managed to do anything the both of them turned around and flung Tifa into the wall using their Telekinesis. Snowball used Stop, but the two of them were unaffected. Snowball growled at the two powerful witches. Aeon used a very powerful lightning spell, which was similar to Cloud's Lightning3 Materia. The thunder shot the two of them, breaking their grip on Locus. Maleficent transformed herself into a massive black dragon that had green smoke coming out of her nostrils. Ultimecia flew herself on top of the dragon's head.

Aeon nodded at Tifa and she somehow knew what he was thinking. She used her Ice3 Materia on the dragon, whilst Aeon used a Blizzard spell at level 4, the highest level of magic in his home dimension. The dragon roared and spat a deep green hot fire to melt the ice, but the two of them kept the ice coming.

Secretly, Snowball climbed up to the top of the dragon where Ultimecia had safely placed herself, or so she thought. Snowball charged straight into her back. Made her lose balance, and fall from the dragon's head. Maleficent fell backwards and stepped onto Ultimecia. Snowball materialised a knife form thin air and jabbed the knife into the dragon's skull. She fell like a stone onto the floor.

Snowball opened up a portal to the Dimensional Time Rift and the three of them hopped in to see if locus was free from her control.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Locus blinked three times and her eye colour returned to normal, she shook her head a few times until the effect of her control was completely gone. She turned to the man that had done this to her in the first place. Rufus got up from the floor and pointed his gun at the colossus dragon that was coming towards him. Locus picked the tiny man up by his cloths as Tifa, Aeon and Snowball came through into the rift.

"You killed Maleficent and Ultimecia!? How dare you?" Rufus screamed from the top of his lungs.

"What should we do with all of them?" Aeon said.

' **We shall erase all of their memories and send Rufus back to his original world.'**

"I agree." Saint Germain said.

' _But we still have Ninetails as a threat.'_ Amaterasu said.

' **The Demon Lord sits at wait at the roof of the school. But the teachers first.'** Galamoth then erased Rufus' memories of anything that had happened with the school and then Locus through him through a portal, which lead back to his own world.

Galamoth grabbed Aeon and allowed him to sit on the dragon's nose and then all of Aeon's time abilities had been restored. Locus healed the wounds of Link and Susano before speaking **'Now destroy the final threat to that world.'** she said, **'Get revenge for Rao.'** the massive pink dragon returned to her own dimension.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Galamoth let the students and their dogs to pass through a portal, which led them to the top of the school. Where Ninetails watched with her fox eyes. She turned around to see all of the students still alive and time was still flowing at a normal rate. She was furious with them and she discarded her old body and showed her true form.

"How dare you do this to me. This plan was prefect. It was simple, but yet complex." she started.

' _Maybe that was why it failed.'_

"Amaterasu's right. So give it up and return to your grave." Susano said.

"Why should I?" she drew an X with a line through the middle of it, which created a rain of icicles to fall down on all the students.

Amaterasu countered it by using her Fireburst. Ninetails became even move angered by what the Goddess just did. She held the Nine-strike sword in her mouth and quickly swung it. Seeing how many of them she could hit in one blow. Susano, Link, Squall, Rinoa, Red XIII and Tifa were all hit. The others either ducked or jumped over the blade. Cloud charged up his Omnislash, which was a successful hit on the demonic fox. However, she recovered much quicker than Cloud had anticipated and she spayed him with a poisonous dirty green liquid, which she squirted out from the tips of her tails.

Aeon used his Thirteenth Hour super attack. Stopping the fox first before impaling her with thirteen massive swords. Which one of them was rammed right into her skull. The fox lay on the floor.

Dead.

Quickly, Aeon healed all of his wounded allies, "You all did well."

"Thank you. What are you going to do now?" Rinoa asked him.

"Return to my original post. Until, Galamoth senses another threat in another world." he said as a portal opened.

Tifa couldn't help herself but hug her new friend goodbye, Rinoa followed suite and he jumped through.

Possibly never to be seen again by any of them.

  
  


_The End…_

_**Date Created; 4 th November 2015** _

_**Date Finished; 17 th December 2015** _


End file.
